Rubén Doblas
Biografía Rubén Doblas Gundersen, más conocido como elRubius o elRabos, es un youtuber español propietario del canal elrubiusOMG. Nació el 13 de Febrero de 1990 en Málaga. Su madre es de Noruega. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando el tenía 3 años y se fue a Noruega con su madre. Su madre se enamoró allí deframe|elRubiusOMG un hombre español, apodado el padrino por Rubén. Con 6 años, se mudó de nuevo a Madrid con su madre y el padrino. Le costó adaptarse porque casi no entendia el español. Por esa epoca era fanatico de Spiderman y Pokemon. Cuando empezó la Secundaria, le mandaron a un instituto distinto al de el resto de sus colegas. Esto causó un bajón en sus notas. Tuvo que repetir 2º de la ESO, pero empezó a hacer amigos. Cuando cumplió 16 años, su madre y el padrino se separaron, y su madre decidió volver a Noruega con Rubén, lo cual le dolió mucho porque ya se había conseguido adaptar. En Noruega le pasó lo mismo, no conseguía adaptarse y no entendía el noruego. En esa epoca conoció a Miguel Angel Rogel, conocido como Mangel o Mahe, y empezó a jugar con el. Su madre le dio permiso para ir a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando. Las cosas le empezaban a ir bien. Por esa epoca conoció Youtube y abrió su primera cuenta de youtube: elrubius. Al terminar los estudios, volvió a España, y vivió en casa de el padrino. Empezó a trabajar de becario, pero no le gustaba. Empezó a estudiar Animación y Modelado 3D. Comenzó a subir gameplays de Skyrim a su canal. Por aquel entonces se fue a vivir a Madrid con Mangel y su gata: Raspberry﻿ McFagootcakes. Actualmente es el youtuber con más suscriptores de España (superó a Willyrex en noviembre de 2012) y se convirtió en el youtuber español con más suscriptores del mundo el 18 de febrero de 2013, cuando llegó a 1.000.000 de suscriptores. thumb|center|335px|Su vida contada por el mismo YouTube Su canal en Youtube es elrubiusOMG. Actualmente tiene 9 millones de suscriptores aproximadamente. Es el Youtuber español con más suscriptores del mundo. Superó a Willyrex en noviembre de 2012. El 18/02/13 alcanzó el millon de suscriptores, y lo celebró bailando por Madrid con Mangel y Maximus3blog y chateando por Chatroulette con gente de todo el mundo dicendo un millón en varios idiomas. Solo tres meses después (el 18/05/13) llegó a 2 millones de suscriptores, celebrandolo con Mangel en su piso, bailando y echandose tarta por la cara. El 11/08/13 llegó a 3 millones, e hizo un directo en el que respondió preguntas que sus seguidores le hacian por twitter en el hashstag #RubiusContesta. Hace unos días llegó a 4 millones, pero aún no ha echo ningún especial. En su canal, sube videos de Outlast, Minecraft, Slender, Chatroulette, GTA IV y V, Variedad, Happy Wheels, Skyrim... Tambien hace videos en la vida real, los mas famosos son El reto del mostacho, El reto de la canela, Maneras de molestar a tu compañero de piso, Comentarios en la vida real, El furby del infierno, Draw my Life, Mi cara (Dónde sale posiblemente una de sus ex novias, pueden ser Celia o Jannies) y los especiales de 500.000, 1.000.000 y 2.000.000 de suscriptores. Redes Sociales Rubén tiene cuentas en: Facebook: ElrubiusOMG Twitter: @Rubiu5 Instagram: elrubiuswtf El 15 de diciembre de 2014, mediante una transmisión en vivo anunció la abertura de su página web oficial rubius.es. Frases - Ust, uusstt -Dios mío, ¿que he hecho? ¿que he hecho? noooooo dios mio ¿que he hechoooo? -Yeah Nigga -Tengo un cuerno de mamut y te lo meto por el culo - Flechipolla en tu culo -Pande Pande Pande Pipas -Om gona fok yor bech (I'm gonna fuck your bitch) -Om gona fock yu op negah (I'm gonna fuck you up, Nigga) -No maaaaaameeen maaaaas -Fuerita de aca ahorita mismitoo -Muy buenas criaturitas del señorrrrr -Susu suscribeteeeeee y dale al like si quieres susu suscribeteeeee y dale al like si quieres nininoniiiiiii noninoninoniii -Otro hipster, solo hace falta que vengan a esclavizarnos en naves de apple, y nos controlen a base de latigazos patrocinados por starbucks. -Que hipster eres dios mio vete al starbucks con un machintosh o con un iphone. HIPSTER eres una hipster -Ñieh. -¡Putos Domingueros!. - (Con voz aguda) No... Oh No... ¡Naaaaaaah! ¡Nooooooooooooaaaaaaaaah! ¡Dios Mio!.... ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (en sus videos de terror). -¡DAMN! -Yeah madafaca -¡Pikachu te elijo a tí! -Que os follen , que os follen... (cuando termina de hacer el parkour) -wtf,wt....fuckkkkkkkk -Oh, damn! -Salseo, salseo, salseo, salseo!- -Yeah nigga. -Justin Bieber me va a comer las peras ♫♫- (jjaajajj) -Me cago en la puta!!! -a no seeeeer..... -Joder Hermano !!! -ci :3 Categoría:JUSTIN BIBER MEBA A COMER LAS PERAS JUSTIN BIBER ME ba a comer las peras esta noche